New Beginnings
by I.am.number.six
Summary: It's the first day of training at the FBI academy and Toby Brown is nervous, even though there's no reason to be. Besides, she's a genius and she has nothing to worry about. Makes sense if you read my other story, Never Given A Chance. ReidxOC Oneshot


**A/N:**** Weeeee, I'm back! This would make more sense if you've read my other story, Never Given A Chance. It explains who Toby is in the first authors note. (But all I'll say is that Toby is a girl and a year younger than Reid) This takes place before the first episode, ever. It's just a little background on how Toby and Reid met. It's meant to be a one shot but we'll see. But I'll doubt I'll continue this. Anyways, enjoy! (And don't forget to review, please! (; )**

6 Years Ago (Toby's POV):

The building looked huge. It made me want to turn around and run back to my house, curl up under my bed, and fall back asleep. But I couldn't. I had to walk into the building. My bag was on my shoulder and it felt ten times heavier. I had no reason to be nervous or scared or whatever else was welling up in my body. I had already taken a course very similar to this one but at a different place. But some feeling could never go away.

The sun was rising higher and higher into the sky the longer I stood outside the building. It was a couple hours before I actually had to be inside or start the course. But being early was something I had always done. Force of habit, I suppose. A few people walked by me, not paying too much attention. I didn't know any of them. I had just moved into D.C. and I didn't that many people. Only a few of my friends who had lived here before. My parents had given me enough money to buy a nice house or apartment and go to a school of my choice. But I had already finished college awhile ago. They were always generous towards me and supportive of my decisions.

When I told them that I wanted to go school for criminology, all they did was huge me and say that was perfectly fine with them. I had been only sixteen. I had finished high school the year before. The wonderful things that happen when you're a genius. And since the moment my parents had found out, when I was one, they had done everything to support me. I thanked them every moment for it.

I snapped back into reality when someone bumped into me. My bag slipped off my shoulder, the contents spilling out. I muttered under my breath and crouched down to pick everything up. The person who bumped into me was on the ground, picking up the book and papers. He handed them to me as we stood up. His hair was falling into his face and he moved to brush it away. "Thank you." I said quietly, stuffing everything back into it's place. A smile spread across my face and I started laughing. I had no idea why. I just did. The look on the other man's face made me even happier.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked. He now had a smile and the book he had disappeared into his bag. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him an innocent 'I don't know' look. He glanced down at his watch.

"My name is Toby Brown." I said once the giggles had gone away. "I'm here for the FBI training." We walked over to the bench and sat down. I let my bag sit on the ground instead of resting on my shoulder.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." he replied. I nodded.

"Doctor, uh? Bit young." I commented. The look on his face made me smile. It wasn't really anything special but his reaction was just funny.

"You're not any younger then me." he countered. He was probably right. I was only twenty three and he looked around that age. My phone boxed in my pocket and I took it out to look at it. There was a text message. I made a face as I was reading it. I looked back up to the man next to me.

"I have to go meet someone. I'll see you around Dr. Reid." I got up and started to walk away. I swore I could hear him saying, "call me Spencer." And all the feeling from earlier seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

><p>The room was small and not too exciting. The walls were white but a dull almost grey white. A teacher was standing in the front of the room. There weren't very many people in the room but that much didn't really matter. I had only been sitting there for twenty minutes and I was already itching to get up. I was never one to sit for periods of time. The man was talking about what the training was going to be like and everything pertaining to that. My eyes scanned the room for anything. I stopped when I saw the back of someone's head. I smiled and realized how it was. His hair and sweater vest gave it away. It was Dr. Reid. He didn't say that he was here for the training. But at least I knew some what knew somebody now.<p>

After sitting there for another hour and a half the teacher let us out for a quick break. I was relieved and eager to get up. My stomach growled as I walked towards the door. I had forgotten my lunch at home and I didn't see any vending machines around. As I made my way towards the door, someone caught my arm.

"Miss Brown?" they asked. I had no idea who they were. He was taller then me and definitely older then myself. His suit made me feel underdressed. I was only wearing a pair of khakis and a nice shirt. He had dark brown hair.

"Yes, that's me." I turned my body to face him completely. He had a serious look on his face. I thought I was in trouble but I barely knew this person and I was scanning my brain for something I could possibly get in trouble for.

"Come with me please." I nodded and followed the man down the hallway. We walked by Dr. Reid and he gave me an odd look. I shook my head in response. The man had yet to introduce himself to me and it was worrying me. We reached a room at the end of the hall way. The doors lead to a bull pen for a FBI profiling team. He lead me by it and then up a few stairs to another room. He closed the door behind me.

"I'm Unit Chief Hotchner. And this is my team." I had just noticed that there was other people sitting in the room, around a circular table. I nodded towards them. "SSA Greenaway, Jareau, Morgan, and Gideon. And our newest agent, Dr. Reid is taking the course right now."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I replied and looked back the unit chief. When he said Dr. Reid, everything got better. But I still had no idea why I was here.

"I understand you have taken a course similar to this one. A FBI course. The course finished a week ago, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, are you interested in joining our team? We are short a few people and we need a full team. Of course you'll have time to think about it. Just something to consider." he explained. I looked at him like he was crazy. I was being offered a job as a profiler for the FBI. That had been my goal but I didn't think it would have happen so quickly. Glancing back at the rest of team, I noticed they were smiling. They looked like a good team to work with.

"I would love to, sir. No doubt about that. Thank you." Hotchner nodded and left the room. I stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do. The team beckoned me over to the table and I sat down with them. They introduced themselves to me. I was really looking forward to this job.

* * *

><p>It was nearly five o'clock when I stepped out of the B.A.U. I lifted my bag over my shoulder and pressed the elevator button. I was ready to go back home. It had been a long day. Everything had been explained to me. And I mean everything. There was so much information to take in. I had no issue remembering it, thank god for the eidetic memory. But just letting everything sink in. A gun was resting on my hip and a badge was clipped on the other side. The elevator door started to close but Dr. Reid slipped in a second before it closed all the way. I smiled as he took a deep breath. "Where were you for the rest of the course?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.<p>

"Well, Dr. Reid," I suddenly remembered that he wanted me to call him Spencer. "…Spencer…you are looking at the newest profiler working Hotchner." I explained. I smiled again and moved my coat to show him the badge. He nodded and smiled in return.

"I guess we'll be working together." He was right. I was excited. To be around him and for my new job. My parents would be overjoyed to hear about it. As we got off the elevator, I fished through my pockets to find my car key. When I couldn't find it there, I checked my bag. It was no where to be found. I cursed under my breath and then looked towards the door. I didn't have much money to pay for a cab either. Spencer glanced at me, aware of the fact that something was wrong. "Anything I can help with?" he asked, concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah actually. Do you think you could give me a ride home? I can't find my car keys."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>A Few Weeks Later (Toby's POV):<p>

"Shut up!" I yelled jokingly as I shoved Spencer's shoulder. He was laughing at me as I tried to figure out how to open a drawer that was in my bed room. I hadn't touched it at all since the day I moved in. It was locked some how, there was no hole for a key. But there was a handle and it looked like it opened one time or another. He sat on the floor, behind me, and tried to hold in the laughing. But I could hear the muffled giggles.

Ever since the day we met at the BAU, we had been spending almost every weekend together. Most of the time it had been out to dinner or at his house. He had been here a few times but it was different to have another person in my house. I gave up and sat on the floor next to him. With my back against the wall, I let my head rest against his shoulder. Nothing was said for a few minutes. Spencer had wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. Our hands linked together. I was content. My cell phone began to ring in another room. Looking back at Spencer and then towards my cell phone. "Catch me if you can!" I said as I quickly got. I dashed out of my room and towards the kitchen where my phone was. I grabbed it on my way by it. It was JJ. "Hello?" I asked, jumping behind the couch. Reid came down the hallway and saw me before I had the chance to duck down.

"We have a case. Wheels up in a hour. Everyone meet at the BAU." she said and then hung up. As I moved to put my phone in my pocket, I felt arms wrap around me. I shrieked and started to laugh. His phone started to go off but he kept an arm around me. I squirmed to break free but he had a surprising strong hold on me. When he hung up, he turned me around to face him.

"Well, I caught you. What do I get?" he asked, eyes looking into my own. I bit my lower lip. I pushed myself upward on my tip toes and let my lips connect with his. He was caught by surprise but it didn't stop him from kissing me back. Spencer's arms pulled me closer and I let my own wrap around his neck. When we pulled away, all I could do was smile. _He's perfect,_ I thought.

**A/N:**** There you go. Hope all of you enjoyed it. (: Pretty, pretty please review (With cherries on top, or whatever you like...) **


End file.
